Saving John
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Instead of Mrs. Hudson being taken hostage by the Americans they decide to take someone more precious to Sherlock to help persuade him. T for minor violence, and minor sexual themes.


Saving John

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or lines from Sherlock!

Instead of Mrs. Hudson being taken hostage by the Americans they decide to take someone more precious to Sherlock to help persuade him. T for minor violence, and minor sexual themes.

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I have last posted or written something and I truly apologize. I just have busy with work and paying off student loans. :( I don't like being an adult but oh well. Enjoy the story!**

Sherlock had gone out again without saying a word to anyone. John and Mrs. Hudson looked at each other and sighed. John was becoming increasingly worried about his flat mate. He knew that Irene was special to Sherlock, but he never knew how special she really was. He was in fact a little jealous the way he sulked around for weeks after her death.

John and Mrs. Hudson were in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen silently drinking tea and worrying about the detective. Mrs. Hudson quietly hummed a little song as she grabbed out the chocolate biscuits John liked so much.

"Oh looks like I ran out of sugar. I'm sorry John I will run down the street for some if you don't mind waiting." Mrs. Hudson said. John was thinking and her voice brought him out of thought.

"Hmm… Oh sure I can wait. Thank you Mrs. Hudson." John said. Mrs. Hudson smiled and grabbed her coat and left the building. John sighed and leaned back in the kitchen chair. He was very worried about his friend, but he was more worried about his feelings.

'Why am I so jealous that Sherlock is sulking so much about this woman? I mean he did barely know her, but she was clever enough for him. Maybe he needs someone as clever as Irene to make him… happy.' John though solemnly. He had liked Sherlock for a while now, but never gained the courage to tell his friend. He knew they wouldn't last a long while since they were so different and Sherlock needed a smarter person to deduce. He frowned at the thought of Sherlock in love with Irene.

John heard the door open and he perked up a little for Mrs. Hudson.

"Well that was quick Mrs. Hudson." John said with a small smile as he opened the door to her flat and saw 3 men in the front entry way. He was about to close the door when one of the men charged and grabbed John swiftly. John tried to pull away but he felt arms pulling him back harshly. He began to cling to the walls to try and anchor him. He felt his nails dug into the wallpaper as he was being dragged upstairs.

"Help! Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock!" John screamed as they reached the corner to turn up to his flat. Once inside the flat, the leader of the 3 pulled away and found a chair and grabbed out the rope they brought. John was still fighting hard and he began to shout again. The hands that were pulling him down into a chair began to yank on his arms behind the back of the chair and tying them securely. An old rag was stuffed into John's mouth and John tried to spit it out, but it was already tied behind his head.

After being secured John looked up and saw the American's from Irene's house in front of him smirking. John struggled for a moment until the head guy back slapped John on the cheek. He felt the ring cut into his left cheek and John lightly gasped.

"Where is the device Dr. Watson?" He asked. John shook his head and then received another slap. The American next to John pulled out the gag and John coughed a few times.

"What device are you talking about?" John asked before receiving a punch on his right cheek. John groaned quietly and then looked at the head man. He looked slightly pleased and angry at the same time. One of the other men spotted Sherlock walking back to the flat and they readied themselves. John was sitting there when he felt the gun press against the back of his head. He heard the gun being cocked and he stiffened. The gag was also reinserted into the doctor's mouth and was tightened. He grunted and shook his head to loosen it a little.

He heard the front door open and he began to move in his chair slightly. He was desperate to let Sherlock know what danger he was walking into. He wanted to shout at him to run but knew that shouting would get him nowhere but killed. He sat quietly and tried not to get Sherlock and himself killed.

The door to the flat opened slowly and then Sherlock walked in slowly. John looked up and began to grunt and mumble under the gag. Sherlock looked at him and then at the window.

"John, don't speak with that rag in your mouth, it will do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet. What a tender world that would be." Sherlock said smoothly.

'I'm trying to tell you to run Sherlock. Get out of here.' John thought angrily.

"I believe you have something we want Mr. Holmes." The American asked.

"Then why don't you ask for it?" Sherlock questioned. He walked up to John and began to lightly touch his cheek affectionately. John leaned into the touch slightly and the American spoke again.

"We already asked this one but he doesn't seem to know anything, but you know what I'm asking for don't you Mr. Holmes." Sherlock knew what they were looking for, but all he could do was try not to get angry when he saw John's ripped jumper. It revealed a tiny bit of his scar to the open air. Then he noticed the small cut on John's cheek. It matched the size of the ring the leader was wearing. He saw the blood on the ring and began to target out the man of his vital areas. Sherlock became furious but kept his rage under control.

"I believe I do." Sherlock said as he walked away from John. John muffed a cry and tried to move his hands towards Sherlock.

"First get rid of your boys." Sherlock demanded.

"Why?"

"I dislike being out numbered. It makes for too much stupid in the room." Sherlock said quickly. John smirked a little.

The American sighed and ordered to other 2 men to go to the car.

"Then get into the car and drive away. Don't try to trick me. You know who I am it doesn't work." Sherlock said. The other men walked away and John began to struggle in the chair a little more.

"Next you can stop pointing that gun at me." Sherlock said as he looked at John and slightly gestured from him to stop.

"So you can point a gun at me?" The American questioned.

Sherlock spread his arms out wide and told the American he was unarmed. The American looked doubtful. He stepped away from John and towards Sherlock.

"Mind if I check?"

"Oh I insist." Sherlock replied. John knew Sherlock was going to do something to disarm the American but he wasn't quite sure how yet.

The American began to open Sherlock's coat and went behind him. Sherlock rolled his eyes at John. John let out a muffled chuckled. Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and took out the cleaning can, sprayed it into the American's face, and proceeded to head-butt him into unconsciousness.

"Moron." Sherlock grumbled. He turned his attention back to John and a panicked look came over his face. He rushed over to John and began to speak softly.

"John. John you alright now. I'm here and you are safe." Sherlock said and repeated as he untied the gag from John's mouth and removed it. John coughed a few times and spat on the floor. He looked back at Sherlock.

"Thank you." John whispered. Sherlock just nodded and began to stroke the uncut cheek. John smiled and leaned gently into the touch. Sherlock smiled and then became serious again. He leaned in closer to John and let their foreheads touch.

"I'm sorry John. I wish I could have been here to protect you." Sherlock whispered softly.

"No you needed to get out for a minute. I understand. Sherlock I just don…" John said before he was cut off by Sherlock's lips gently molding to his own. John was slightly shocked at first but then he began to kiss back. Sherlock shifted closer to John to gain better access to John's mouth. John felt Sherlock's tongue flick against his lower lip and he opened his mouth to allow a deeper kiss.

Sherlock and John stayed kissing like that for a while until John pulled back and let out a pained grunt.

"John? John what is it?" Sherlock asked as he cupped the doctor's cheek.

"Untie me please. My shoulder." John grunted out. Sherlock walked around and swiftly untied John. John began to rub and hold his injured shoulder. Sherlock looked heartbroken and he too began to rub at the tender flesh. John smiled a little and intertwined their finger to allow a more even rub.

"What are we going to do about him?" John asked as he gestured towards the unconscious man. Sherlock's face grew angry for a moment and then calmed. He gently kissed the man's shoulder and helped him onto the couch. He pressed another kiss to John's lips before going to work.

Mrs. Hudson arrived back at the flat and saw the note on the door. _Crime in progress, __Please disturb_. Mrs. Hudson went up the stairs to find Sherlock and John gently kissing on the couch and a man tied to a chair, gagged, and rolling his eyes.

"Boys what happened?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"John was attacked by an American. I am restoring balance to the universe." Sherlock said as he released John's lips. Mrs. Hudson rushed over and began to check John.

"Oh you poor man. Are you alright John?" Mrs. Hudson asked. John nodded and slowly uncurled himself from Sherlock's arms.

"Mrs. Hudson, take John downstairs and make him some tea. Also have him look at those cuts on his cheek." Sherlock asked. Mrs. Hudson nodded and John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock stood and gently kissed John's forehead.

"It's alright, but so expect sound. Now go." Sherlock said. John nodded and went with Mrs. Hudson downstairs. Sherlock called Lestrade.

"Lestrade, we have had a break in at Baker's Street. Send your least irritating officers and an ambulance. Oh no, no, no, no we're fine. No it's the burglar. It seems he got himself rather badly injured. Oh few broken ribs, fractured skull, suspected punctured lung. He fell out of a window." Sherlock said as he hung up the phone.

John was slowly sipping his tea with Mrs. Hudson when the American rushed by and fell onto the bins.

"Oh… those were my bins." Mrs. Hudson said quietly. John looked confused and surprised but he didn't think anything of it and went back to drink his tea.

Lestrade and his team rushed over and arrested the American. They questioned John. Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock about what happened but no one gave definitive answer. Lestrade asked Sherlock how many times the American fell out of the window but Sherlock replied that it was a bit of a blur, but he had lost count.

After all the police left, and Mrs. Hudson went back to her flat John and Sherlock finally went back to their own flat. Sherlock grasped John's hand lightly and led him upstairs and into his room. John was nervous about being in Sherlock's room, but as soon as the door closed he suddenly felt better. Sherlock removed his blazer and unbuttoned his top two buttons. John took his jumper and sat on the edge of the bed. Sherlock smiled and pushed John onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"John. Are you alright? And please be honest." Sherlock asked as he peppered kisses onto John's jaw and cheek.

"Yes I am alright. My shoulder is a bit sore, but I can manage that. Thank you again for saving me Sherlock." John said. He had angled his head upwards for Sherlock. Sherlock lightly tucked his fingers under John's chin and guided him to look him in the eyes.

"I will always save you John. Even if it costs me my life, as long as you are alright I will be as well." Sherlock said. John frowned at the idea of Sherlock risking, or dying for him.

"Sherlock I don't want you to die for me. I just want you to be alright as well. I... I love you Sherlock and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." John said. Sherlock smiled brightly and pressed a loving kiss to John's lips.

"I love you too John." Sherlock said. John smiled and kissed Sherlock. John weaved his fingers through Sherlock's curls and enjoyed their softness as Sherlock moaned quietly at the nails that were gliding across his scalp.

"Sherlock before we… rush into anything how about we go out on a date?" John proposed. Sherlock nodded in agreement and slowly removed himself from on top John. John sat up and removed his shoes and rested his full body on the bed. Sherlock did the same and they held hands.

"So where should we go on this date?"

**Ta-Da. Story complete. Oh I love to write again. It feels good after not doing it for a while. I should be writing more but I just get too busy. Oh well NO EXCUSES! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review. Cookies of Benedict Cumberbatch's head if you do review. **


End file.
